


La Reina Del Pacífico

by GunpowderFlaw



Category: Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw
Summary: Enedina gets interested in Sofia, and Isabella helps her.艾迪娜对索菲亚产生兴趣，而伊莎贝拉帮了她。
Relationships: Isabella Bautista/Enedina Arellano Félix, Isabella Bautista/Enedina Arellano Félix/Sofia Conesa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	La Reina Del Pacífico

**Author's Note:**

> For D，你总有awesome ideas

音乐声震耳欲聋，艾迪娜右手手指夹着半根没机会弹掉烟灰的香烟，穿梭在随着迪斯科摆动的人群里。她刚刚从瓜达拉哈拉的私立学院毕业，进入家族成了蒂华纳的一名会计，目前为止，会计工作进展顺利。她擅长和数字打交道，可以把上万毒资化成不怕见光的正经收入。把学校学到的东西用到实处让她有一种满足感，而蒂华纳的生意算得上顺风顺水，正需要她这样的人来维系。“在菲利克斯的团结下”，本杰明有时会学着别的广场老大的样子给她讲。她知道本杰明虽然表面上看起来对菲利克斯的成就不动声色，其实私底下颇为艳羡，但这种情绪被男人们之间所谓的兄弟情义褪色成了一种怪异的崇敬之情，反而是伊莎贝拉让她提防菲利克斯，因为他“有替别人做决定的习惯”。艾迪娜只是听，知道现在还不到自己发话的时候。

整个舞厅的灯光变成了蓝色，某个瞬间艾迪娜觉得自己来到了水下，身边晃动的温热躯体成了阳光下变得温暖的海水，成千上万条有着银色肚皮的鱼用自己的身体将光线来回反射到海洋深处。光点扫过倚着二楼栏杆的一个背影，沿着脊椎的黑色吊带隐藏在不过分突出的肌肉间的阴影下，亚麻棕色的头发挽成一个髻，夸张的菱形耳环在这具身体主人大笑时来回摆动。艾迪娜盯着那个女孩看了一会，对方涂着深色甲油的手在说笑中举起酒杯。

“看到漂亮姑娘了？”伊莎贝拉从背后靠上来，吐出的热气在她肩头，有点痒，她躲开了。

“我好像之前见过她。”她说。

“很多富家子弟在这里玩，没什么稀奇的。”伊莎贝拉拿过她手中的烟，在烟蒂上留下鲜红的唇印，又递回艾迪娜手中。她望着对方在烟雾缭绕中渐渐远去的背影出神，堆得越来越高的烟灰无声地折断，在一片人声鼎沸中飘落到地面。

一曲终了，灯光变成苍白的鹅黄色，伴着由远及近的鼓声，又一首迪斯科响起，催促着人群随着自己的节奏摆动。二楼的女孩转了半个圈，迎着灯光，艾迪娜看到对方鼻梁微微向下弯曲，向下的鼻尖背后仿佛藏着某种身世波折的秘密。女孩因为同伴的一句话笑了起来，菱形耳环在空中划出一小段弧线，她别过头来，目光正好对上艾迪娜。柱状的灯光转动起来，滑过拥挤的男男女女。艾迪娜给钉在原地，不由自主对楼上的人举起手上早已被忘却的烟屁股致意。红色唇印在昏暗灯光下呈现出暗色的印记，像干掉的血迹。她看不清对方的表情。

有人拍了拍她肩膀，“本杰明找你。”

“知道了。”她回头，刚好看到女孩在和一个穿着豹纹紧身裙的女人说话，这女人刚刚是肯定不在二楼的。光束又转回来，在所有酒杯和其他光滑表面反射。为了躲开一对跳得正欢的情侣，两人转了个角度，才让艾迪娜瞧见豹纹裙女人的长相，那不是别人，正是方才还在和她说话的伊莎贝拉。

拍她肩膀的人又回来了，“快点过去，本杰明着急了。”她心不在焉点点头，后知后觉地意识到来人是拉蒙，后者的丝质蓝底衬衫随着每一个动作波动。

“带路吧。”拉蒙步子有点飘忽，看起来像电影里在太空漫步的宇航员。

本杰明在一楼平台上的沙发处抽烟，表情显得有些不悦，看到艾迪娜来了，他伸手驱走面前萦绕不散的蓝色烟雾，示意她在对面的沙发上落座。俱乐部的大门被推开，半醉的几个伙伴推搡着挤进舞池，一阵夜里微凉的空气跟着涌入室内，像一条行动迟缓的蛇，撩起艾迪娜黑底色上有暗金条纹的连身裤裤脚，卷上布料下方光裸的脚踝。

“怎么了？”气流的触感很快消失了，艾迪娜向大门的方向望去，门已经自动合上，好像方才的搅动并不存在。

“有线报说菲利克斯打算拉拢哥伦比亚人。”本杰明的手在大腿上捏紧了，余光瞟向远处正在和那个飞行员说着些什么的菲利克斯，“该死的，他就没想和广场商量，是不是？”

“那你想要怎么做？”她把手里仍然拿着的烟蒂按灭在本杰明的烟灰缸里，“当众给他提意见？”

“我又不是傻子，艾迪娜。”本杰明还是一副忧心忡忡的样子。其他几个广场的老大都不在能听到这段谈话的距离范围内。

“现在还不是时候，本杰明。”她重新从银质烟盒里抽出一根香烟，“我们需要他的资源。”

好吧，艾迪娜。但什么时候是‘时候’？”

她起身，从本杰明那里借了火，“我不知道。”半透明的烟雾随着一声叹息在沙发上方散开。她有时会对每天的担忧与困扰感到疲惫，却又无法摆脱这种生活里某个让自己感到无可替代的方面。小时候的幻想不过是异想天开，她最终也没法剔除掉自己血液中流淌的野心。

再次来到舞厅的边缘，音乐早已换了又换，她下意识抬头查看二楼那个被光线眷顾的地方，那里被一对难舍难分的情侣占据了，伊莎贝拉和女孩不见踪影。

“原来你在这里。”伊莎贝拉的声音突然出现在右后方，“想我吗？”

她转身，将拿着烟的右手轻搭在左小臂上，伊莎贝拉身后站着那个戴一对菱形耳环的女孩。也许是看出了她的诧异，女孩扬起头笑了。艾迪娜挑眉，知道伊莎贝拉的自大会让她先忍不住开口。

“这是索菲亚，”伊莎贝拉揽着女孩的腰把对方送到艾迪娜面前，她胸前光滑的布料绷得紧紧的。“索菲亚，这是艾迪娜。”伊莎贝拉几乎是在对着女孩耳语，左手食指在女孩露背裙侧面露出的皮肤上轻轻打圈。

“很高兴见到你，索菲亚。”艾迪娜在女孩开口前说道，女孩停顿一下，眼睛盯着艾迪娜试图寻找某些蛛丝马迹，但这很快就被上流社会所谓的“礼貌”压制住了，“很高兴见到你。”索菲亚说，握住了艾迪娜伸出的手。她看向伊莎贝拉仍然半搂着索菲亚腰的手，前者动作自然，就像两人是多年未见的密友。

“我们刚刚聊到我的大麻存货，”伊莎贝拉鲜红的嘴唇动起来，饱满处在灯光下显得比其他地方更亮，“想要去我那里来一点吗？”索菲亚天真地笑着，好像这不过是个普通的邀约，她胸前的细长项链一直垂下去，消失在裙子布料下方两团微微隆起的阴影之间，艾迪娜怀疑对方是否真的像表面上看起来的一样。

“好啊。”她试图让自己听起来有点不耐烦，“离这里不远吧？”

“就在隔壁，”伊莎贝拉看起来有点得意，好像刚刚敲定了一单生意，“走过去就行，甚至没人能意识到我们不见了。”

或许她真的敲定了一单生意，艾迪娜想。

*

夜晚的街道显得冷清，可能大部分人都已经睡去，也可能是停在街边的几辆豪车让所有附近的居民望而却步。高跟鞋细长的鞋跟敲击水泥路面的声音在空荡的街道上回响，艾迪娜手中仍然夹着那根新点燃的香烟，不断举起那根裹着干黄烟丝的纸好让自己隐藏在烟雾中，观察索菲亚和伊莎贝拉的小动作。伊莎贝拉贴得很近，手指偶尔会接触到对方的背部。由于伊莎贝拉在蒂华纳长住，艾迪娜常能碰见她和形形色色男女离开俱乐部的样子，而现在面前二人的状态像极了每次伊莎贝拉带人提前离开时——不过分亲昵，也绝非全无接触。

而艾迪娜在二人面前仿佛一个局外人，一个观察者，她觊觎索菲亚的年轻身躯，却不愿承认自己对伊莎贝拉的迷恋。这些思绪很难处理，即使她从小就知道自己不同于其他人，家庭也不可能承认她的这种“异常”。好在大学教了她很多，包括解决矛盾的唯一的办法就是成为那个说了算的人。而讽刺的是，正是在家人的坚持下，她才得以进入大学。她看着伊莎贝拉从随身包里掏出钥匙，红色的指甲油在门前的照明灯下亮闪闪的。门开了，索菲亚第一个消失在屋内的黑暗中，鞋跟踢在地板上发出有节奏的咔咔声。伊莎贝拉停在那里等她靠近，当她侧身抬起脚跨进门厅时，对方的手掌轻扫过她臀部外侧，“你想好了？”

她把烟举到伊莎贝拉饱满的唇前，对方覆上来含住烟蒂的嘴唇同时包裹了一小部分艾迪娜的手指，在皮肤上留下浅红色的油脂印记。她走进仍然黑暗的门厅，弹簧锁在身后发出清脆的声响，将她与外界空间的连通切断。

“你们怎么这么久？”索菲亚终于找到了台灯开关，鹅黄色的光线笼罩在三人之上。

“我们在谈判。”艾迪娜眨眼。伊莎贝拉抬了抬下巴，颧骨下的阴影呈现出某种完美的弧形，这一定符合数学家们迷恋的黄金分割，艾迪娜分心地想。

“我们得来点音乐！”索菲亚径直走向沙发旁边的黑胶唱片收纳盒，皱着眉头挑选起来，“还有，你说的大麻呢？”

艾迪娜和伊莎贝拉在沙发上坐下，伊莎贝拉靠近她的大腿从裙子的开叉中露出，大腿根内侧的软肉被灯光和柔和的阴影突显出来。隔着连体裤轻薄的丝质布料，艾迪娜能感觉到对方身体辐射出的热量。她伸展手臂，搭在伊莎贝拉身后的沙发靠背上，拇指抚上对方圆润的肩头。索菲亚最终选了首节奏算不上慢，但也不怎么急促的英语歌，歌词里提到“爱”与“四目相接”。女孩来到沙发上的两人面前，髋部随着音乐来回摆动起来。艾迪娜把烟头扔进金色的烟灰缸，空出来的手揽住索菲亚的臀让她向前，直到对方小腿前方接触到沙发。

“大麻？”艾迪娜问。

“麻烦了，女士。”索菲亚踢掉高跟鞋，轻轻提起裙摆，跨坐到艾迪娜和伊莎贝拉两人各一条腿上，膝盖分别置于两人的腿间。

伊莎贝拉变戏法似的掏出一根烟卷，索菲亚伸手去接，结果抓了个空。“你打算怎么挣到它？”伊莎贝拉笑着问道，左手却已经抚上索菲亚的大腿内侧，缓慢向上挪动。

“你们可以对我做任何事。”索菲亚不甘示弱地笑了，转过来对着艾迪娜咬住下嘴唇。

艾迪娜盯着索菲亚略微向下的鼻尖，右手探索起对方大腿上的软肉，直到那一双漂亮的橄榄色眼睛向后翻去，她才意识到伊莎贝拉已经开始用指腹揉搓索菲亚阴蒂附近的敏感皮肤，她同时意识到索菲亚没穿任何底裤。索菲亚的膝盖隔着布料轻轻挤压艾迪娜的阴部，她不由自主地把手探入对方被裙摆挡住的部位，到大腿根部，指尖已经有湿润的触感。

她看向伊莎贝拉，后者在小幅度地摆动腰肢，显然也是在索菲亚纤瘦的膝盖上寻求快感，手指继续向上，沾到一些索菲亚分泌出的液体，来回在对方略薄的阴唇上抚摸，那里有一些被黏住的毛发。此时伊莎贝拉的一根指头已经探入索菲亚湿润的洞，拇指在每次深入的最后抵上变得有些突出的阴蒂，随着动作艾迪娜能听到细微的水声，像是某个真空容器的狭窄出口被来回挤压发出的响动。索菲亚头向后仰，延长的脖颈处形成两条指向锁骨中心的凹陷。

“操，”索菲亚在艾迪娜滑进第一根手指时说，她听起来有点上气不接下气，眉头皱起，左手纠缠在伊莎贝拉的头发里。滑腻的触感蔓延到了艾迪娜掌心，她和伊莎贝拉交替插入和抽出那个越来越松软的洞，同时在推到最深处时拇指挤压前部愈发敏感的阴蒂，索菲亚折叠的腿给了她聊胜于无的刺激，好让一切保持在令人感兴趣的范围内，腿的主人也越来越重地落在两人手指上，三人相连部位的所有褶皱中都溢满了湿滑的体液，随着动作被挤出，沿指缝不断下滑。没过一会，索菲亚大腿打颤，前倾好让双手紧紧握住沙发靠背，被抓乱的栗色长发松散地垂下来，遮住脸颊，一连串污言秽语从她浅色的唇间流出，艾迪娜伸手抓住对方的右臀，抬起手又扇过去，她感到手指被对方开始收缩的阴道吸紧了。

“如果你不想让全街的人知道你在被操，最好小声点。”伊莎贝拉空闲的右手把索菲亚的头发撩起别到菱形耳环之后，顺势下滑隔着布料捏了捏女孩胸前的软肉。

“他们不认识我，”从高潮中回过神来，索菲亚狡黠地笑了笑，“但他们认识你。”

伊莎贝拉显然没有被这事困扰，而是转向艾迪娜，鲜红的嘴唇向上翘，“我说什么来着？要小心这样的女孩。”

“没错，”索菲亚看起来对评价挺满意，她站起来，整理好裙摆上的褶皱，全程盯着伊莎贝拉瞧。后者撇撇嘴，变出来一根大麻烟卷别到对方胸前的衣领上。“谢了。”索菲亚说，转身向大门口走去。

艾迪娜看向伊莎贝拉，发现对方也在审视自己，但两人都没有动作，呼吸声在客厅里环绕。伊莎贝拉在某一刻抬起搭在大腿上的左手食指，维持这个姿势，等待着。大门被打开了，室内的空气一下子活动起来，在两人之间游走。艾迪娜的视线落到伊莎贝拉胸前绷紧的布料上，搭在靠背上的右小臂肌肉收缩。伴随着弹簧锁落锁的声响，不安的空气分子猛地停止活动。

几乎在同时，二人也猛地交缠在了一起，伊莎贝拉几乎扑进她怀里，涂着厚厚唇膏的两片嘴唇狂乱地吻上来，油脂味很快充斥她的口腔。艾迪娜用颤抖的双手摸索着对方裙子背后的拉链，终于在第三次尝试把裙子从对方肩头剥落下来，伊莎贝拉起身扭动着摆脱布料的束缚，她稳坐在胸腔上的乳房高高耸起，形成了不小的阻力，它们几乎从被主人粗暴对待的布料中弹出，乳头翘起，在主人继续的动作中摇动。艾迪娜利用这时间脱掉了宽松的连身裤，她走神地摸了摸自己小腹柔软的脂肪层，直到摆脱所有衣服的伊莎贝拉重新捧住她的脸。她们跌落到并不宽敞的沙发上，艾迪娜感到对方的大腿缠上自己的腰，对方湿滑的阴唇紧贴自己。她条件反射地向前顶腰，挤压的触感让快感飞快爬上脊柱。她们同时呻吟出声，伊莎贝拉试图后仰，却撞到了沙发扶手，艾迪娜见状抓着对方大腿将她拖回安全范围之内，紧接着继续重复之前的动作，两人的胸部挤在一起，呼吸变得艰难，艾迪娜撑着沙发靠背支起上身，用那些海绵作为支点，追逐自己的高潮。伊莎贝拉的腿滑落下去，喘息声中带上了鼻音，她用肘部支撑自己，在艾迪娜挺腰时向上迎合，胸前的两团脂肪因此剧烈抖动，她的嘴角有出界的红色印记。

沙发危险地晃了两下，但没人有精力去在意这件事，伊莎贝拉的双腿在艾迪娜腰侧夹紧了，她腹部收紧，浑身不规律地抖动，乳头两点在空中划出两条难以辨别的混乱轨迹，艾迪娜又顶了几下，在对方拉长的低声呻吟中被高潮攥住，她瘫软下去，在伊莎贝拉汗湿的颈侧喘气。

“我该走了。”

“不留下吗？我还有大麻。”伊莎贝拉裹了条毯子，从沙发上懒洋洋地看着她。

“凌晨两点，”她穿好衣服，“拉蒙肯定喝高了。”

“总是家里的救世主，嗯？”伊莎贝拉的声音从客厅里传出来，每个音节拖得很长。

“我宁可不是。”她笑道，在门厅的镜子前确保嘴角没有未擦净的唇膏。她打开门，再次回到流淌的晚风中。


End file.
